The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 11
Joseph Mierek XI Technical Difficulties "Hephaestus!" I yelled at the sky. "Next time I see you I'm gonna lop your beard off!" Thunder rolled across the sky, it sounded like laughter. I shot the clouds another dirty look then turned my attention back to my motorcycle. I tried on the helmet again and icons appeared on the screen. "Jarvis, contact Brontes." I asked for the dozenth time. There was one ring then Jarvis's voice replied; "The server you are trying to use doesn't feel like calling anyone right now, please try again never." I ripped the helmet off my head and threw it on the ground. "If you want something done right..." I muttered to myself. I rummaged in my saddle bag and grabbed an iPad that my dad provided me. I quickly checked up on the race. I saw George Sinse, Damiko Thorne and Victoria Millers battling for first while the rest of the pack was only a few miles behind them. I checked the map and saw that they were only 100 miles from the Grand Canyon. I watched for a few more minutes as they drove through what I guessed was a mine field. Every few feet the ground exploded causing the drivers to scatter in confusion. When the dust cleared Damiko, Sasha and Melanie were all trapped in a weird green goo. They were completely stuck. I had seen enough. I selected Face time and picked Brontes' contact. A few moments later Brontes' lerge eye was staring at me through the screen. "Joe, what's up brother!?" He asked leaning back in an office chair. Behind him I could see posters of cars with pin-up girls covered by other papers. His office must've been above the workshop because out the window was a sea muscle cars and choppers. "Well I'm currently stuck in the middle of the desert." I said irritated. I told him how I was in the lead then Jarvis started acting up and decided to just quit. Brontes stroked his ponytail while he listened. When I finished he sat forward and slapped his knees. "You shouldn't of tampered with that device," He said smiling. "Didn't you know Hepheastus would punish you for trying to cheat." "It wasn't cheating, it was using all of my available resources to my advantage," I said. Brontes threw back his head and laughed. "Just tell me how to fix him." Brontes sighed and stopped laughing, "Alright here's what you have to do; on the left side of the motor next to the choke there's a little red button." "Okay." I said finding the button. "Don't press it!" Brontes said quickly. "Below that there is a small control box with three switches. Flip the middle one up and the other two down." "Alright, done." I said "Now what?" "This will give Jarvis a reboot. Only problem is it'll take about four to five hours so you better find something to occupy your time." I sighed. "Thanks for the help Brontes." He waved then signed off. I looked around, I was surrounded by miles of desert and a few mountains in the distance. After frying a few mosqouitos and creating a few dust devils I decided to catch a few Z's. I snapped my fingers and a small cloud formed next to my bike. I flopped down and the cloud suported me. I checked my phone: 11:30pm. I set the alarm on my phone for 4 o'clock, and clapped my hands, the cloud slowly enveloped me blocking out the sun. I dirifted of to sleep. Just before four I awoke with a start. Unfortunately it wasn't my alarm that woke me, it was the baying and howling of dogs. My cloud dissapeard and stood next to my bike listening. In the distance I could hear them getting closer. I can see further than most people thanks to my father being Zeus. As the dogs got closer I could make out more details, and I didn't like what I saw. The dogs were actually wolves! They were massive, the size of horses and had black fur. There were roughly a dozen of them and their eyes glowed red. I fought the panic rising in my chest. Those weren't just wolves, they were Werewolves! They were running at full speed and were less than a mile away. Behind the wolves, three mysterious vechiles were following them. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get any details on the cars. I quickly jumped on my bike and placed the helmet on my head. I turned the key and the engine sputtered. I tried it again and the engine struggled to turn over. "Come on, come on, come on," I whispered under my breath. "Any gods up there that don't wanna see me torn to bits I could use a litle help." I turned the key again and the engine roared to life. Jarvis's icon's appeared on the inside of my helmet and his cheery british voice said. "Hello Sir." "Activate the Sonic Thrusters!" I shouted. I gunned the engine and took off down the road. I pressed the button to activate the thrusters and rocketed down the road leaving a strip of fire in my wake. Thirty seconds later the thrusters shut off and I was crusing down the road at "normal speeds". "It's good to have you back Jarvis." I said as I continued driving. "Good to be back Sir." He replied. "We will be reaching the Grand Canyon momentarily." "How far behind are we?" I asked wondering what had happened while we were out of commision. "Strange," Jarvis said after a moment. "It appears majority of the racers are still on this side of the canyon. Only Victoria Millers, Damiko Thorne, and Ramona Waverly have made it across." "Any idea why?" I asked. "We shall find out shortly Sir." I looked up and saw several vehicles parked at the edge of the canyon. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix